U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/0154475 A1 discloses a folding electronic device. The device has a first part with a keyboard and a second part with a display. The second part is connected to the first part by a two-joint mechanical hinge. The second part can be moved between a first position against a first side of the first part and a second position against an opposite second side of the first part.
Fold mobile phones, also known as a flip phone or a clamshell phone, are becoming more and more popular in today's mobile telephone market, especially in Asia. In normal fold mobile phones, the phones have a lid with a display which pivots about 160-180 degrees relative to the portion of the telephone having the keypad. The fold phone has two positions of the lid; either a closed position or an open position.
There is a desire for a new type of reconfigurable mobile telephone which can be configured similar to a conventional flip phone, and which also can be reconfigured with the lid pivoted more than 180 degrees, such as 360 degrees. However, for such a multi-open position fold mobile telephone, there is a desire to provide a robust and compact design which can provide a smooth opening and closing motion for the user. This type of motion will prevent the user from erroneously perceiving the mobile telephone as having a flimsy construction (which might be perceived from a flip phone which opens and closes too easily or with a hinge that does not move in a consistent repetitive fashion).
The Japanese patent document JP2003-309756 discloses a foldable mobile telephone, wherein a display portion is pivotable 180 degrees around a first axis relative a keyboard portion. The display portion is moreover pivotable 90 degrees around a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. A user of the mobile telephone may hence more freely turn the display portion to a desired direction. However, the structure of the hinge according to JP 2003-309756 does not allow a 360 degree folding of the two portions forming the mobile telephone.
US 2003/0172495 A1 discloses a flip phone having a hinge mechanism with an auto-lock function. The flip phone includes a main body and a flipper connected by means of the hinge. The hinge is arranged to rotatably connect the flipper to the main body so as to provide an opened position or a closed position for the flipper. In the open position, the flipper is positioned at an angle approximately 160 degrees relative the main body.